


December Ball

by Mirlinish



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirlinish/pseuds/Mirlinish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the banket table smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	December Ball

The fourth of December seemed early for a December ball. It hadn't snowed yet, but the third music room was already decorated with fake snow. Mistletoe hang on the ceiling and even a giant Christmas tree stood in the middle of the room.

Never the less it seemed that the students of the Ouran high school didn't mind that the December ball was early this year. The dance floor was filled with girls wearing beautiful dresses and boys in their neatest suits. And together with them, the members of the Ouran High School Host Club were dressed properly for the ball as well.

It had been an quiet evening for the members. After Tamaki had opened the festivities, the host club members had watched the dancing crowd.

That changed when Tamaki decided to ask the first girl he met to dance with him; The quietness had vanished like it hadn't been there before. The girls quickly searched for their favourite host club member, hoping that they would be able to dance with him.

The host club twins stood with their sides next to each other when the girls formed a mob around them.

Kaoru, who smiled sweetly to the girls, took the hand of one of the girls and was already planning to leave to the dance floor when he was held back by his twin brother.

"Let's meet by the food table in an hour." Hikaru softly whispered at his younger twin.

Kaoru smiled and nodded. "I'll be there." He said and left the mob with one of the girls.

Exactly an hour later, Kaoru bowed before the girl he was dancing with and excused himself. On his way to the table he had to gently refuse two other girls before he arrived. He looked around, but Hikaru was nowhere to be found.

To kill some time, he took a glass of punch and looked to the other side of the table where Mori and Honey sat. Mori sat on a chair with the smaller boy, who was enjoying himself while eating a huge piece of cake, on his lap.

Kaoru kept wondering how Honey could eat so much sweets without getting full. He chuckled softly at his own thoughts and took a sip of his punch.

After Honey was done eating the cake, Mori picked him up and took him to the dance floor. Kaoru sighed softly, he was alone again. He looked towards the dance floor to search for Hikaru, when he felt something tugging the leg of his trousers. He looked down, but didn't not see anything. With the thought that he had imagined it, he stared at the dance floor again.

He could feel something tugging another time. When he looked down this time, he saw a hand disappearing under the table cloth quickly.

A little curious, Kaoru placed the glass of punch on the table and sat down on his knees. He grabbed the table cloth and was just pulling it up, when the hand grabbed his arm and pulled him under the food table quickly.

Kaoru was shocked at first, but then he saw Hikaru hanging over him with a wide grin and he smiled back.

"What took you so long?" Hikaru asked teasingly.

Kaoru chuckled softly. "You were the one that let me wait."

Hikaru did not answer, he only smiled even wider. He bend towards Kaoru and pressed his lips against Kaoru's lips in a gentle kiss.

Kaoru smiled into the kiss. He slowly wrapped his arms around the elder's shoulders and opened his mouth slightly.

Hikaru seemed to get the hint and allowed his tongue to enter his brother's mouth, searching for his tongue.

Kaoru moaned softly as their tongues danced around each other. He slowly entwined his fingers with Hikaru's hair and massaged his skull softly.

Hikaru broke their kiss and moved towards Kaoru's neck. Feather light kisses were placed all over Kaoru's neck and throat, making him groan low.

"Shouldn't we wait until we are back home?" Kaoru asked. He didn't want to interrupt Hikaru's teasing, but knew that they could easily be caught like this. And because no one actually did know that they dated for real, he was wary.

"No." Hikaru mumbled against the younger's shoulder. His hands slid over Kaoru's clothed sides and chest. He moved them down and cupped his twin's bottom in both hands and softly pinch them. "Just a quick one." He whispered on an almost begging tone.

Kaoru looked at his twin for a moment and smirked. He couldn't refuse Hikaru's begging and turned himself on hands and knees.

Hikaru groaned, satisfied and pressed his crotch against Kaoru bottom, before he bend over the younger's back and kissed Kaoru's clothed back. His hands moved towards Kaoru's chest and searched for the buttons on Kaoru's jacket and blouse. He opened them quickly, before he pressed his warm hands against Kaoru chest.

Kaoru moaned softly as Hikaru's fingers traced over his chest. He felt Hikaru's fingers touching his nipple, but the eldest paid little attention to it. He whined softly, he'd like to be touched a bit more before they would continue, but Hikaru seemed to skip most of the foreplay this time.

"You're in a hurry." Kaoru whispered.

Hikaru leaned towards Kaoru's ear and bite his earlobe softly. "We'll get caught." He said in a hoarse voice.

The excitement that was audible in Hikaru's voice made Kaoru shiver in anticipation. A wave of pleasure settled in his abdomen and he took a deep breath. He knew Hikaru was right and he didn't want to get caught, not in the middle of a ballroom filled with almost the whole school. "Make it up with me when we are back home." He moaned softly. He leaned on his elbows and concentrated on Hikaru's hands again.

"I will." Hikaru said with a smirk. His hand stroked its way towards Kaoru's stomach and caressed it gently before he continued on to Kaoru's belt.

Kaoru waited patiently while Hikaru loosened his belt and pants. They were pulled down and revealed his ass to the cold air.

Two pair of feet suddenly stopped before the food table. When Kaoru saw the shoes he startled for a moment. He held his breath for a while, but Hikaru didn't seem to mind that there were people right next to them.

The elder twin took Kaoru's erection in his hand and made the younger gasp softly. A smirk appeared on his face. He gently kissed Kaoru's lower back, while he moved his hands along hot skin teasingly slow.

Kaoru bit his lip as sweet sensation spread through his veins. He had his eyes closed and let out soft moans, making sure not to make any sound that could overwhelm the music that was played on the dance floor.

Hikaru hung over his younger twin and placed his lips against his ear. "Let me hear your voice." He whispered sensually.

Kaoru couldn't hold back a wanton moan. "I can't, they'll hear us." Kaoru groaned back.

Hikaru wasn't satisfied with the answer and teased the head of Kaoru's erection with his thumb, forcing Kaoru to moan.

Kaoru gasped and swallowed to hold back a moan. "Hikaru." He brought out wantonly.

Hikaru smirked teasingly. He seemed to be satisfied enough and bend to Kaoru's back. First he placed feather light kisses on Kaoru's lower back, but quickly Hikaru pressed his lips harder against Kaoru's skin and opened his mouth, letting his tongue draw wet circles over the younger's spine.

Kaoru breathed fast through his mouth, while he enjoyed the feelings of lust and desire Hikaru's teasing brought forward within him.

It didn't take long before Hikaru's hand suddenly let go over Kaoru's erection. The younger whined softly and looked over his shoulder to the elder to see what he was doing.

Hikaru stuck his hand in his pocket and grabbed a small tube of lube out of it.

Kaoru saw and chuckled softly. "Prepared for anything." He whispered, satisfied.

Hikaru grinned and opened the tube. He poured some of the cold substance on his fingers and almost directly pressed his coated fingers against Kaoru's entrance. He heard Kaoru gasp softly and knew it was because of the cold lube. Slowly he rubbed his fingers over his twin's opening. His other hand searched for Kaoru's erection again and stroked it slowly.

Kaoru groaned softly when he felt Hikaru's hand around his hard member. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feelings both of Hikaru's hands aroused within him. Suddenly he felt one of Hikaru's fingers carefully pressing against the tight ring of muscles and afterwards it slipped inside.

Kaoru moaned delighted when he felt his twin's finger slowly moving deeper inside of him.

The finger was slowly pulled back and quickly pressed back inside. The youngest twin could feel his body arching slightly, yearning for more.

Hikaru quickly added a second finger as his own erection waited impatiently for any kind of touch. He carefully scissored both fingers before quickly adding a third finger, forcing it deeply into his twin.

Kaoru flinched. The fingers hurt him, because Hikaru was too hurried. The youngest twin pulled back a little, hoping that Hikaru would understand that he was hurting him.

It seemed that Hikaru got the hint because his touch became more gentle. His fingers moved slower inside of Kaoru, softly massaging his inner walls. When he thought he had prepared his younger twin enough, he opened his pants and pull them down together with his boxer. He coated his own rock hard member with lube and pressed it against Kaoru's opening.

Kaoru took a deep breath and made fists of hands. He prepared himself because he knew that he wasn't stretched enough yet. When he felt Hikaru slowly pressing himself inside, Kaoru bit his lip as pain and pleasure overwhelmed him. He felt how his twin slowly filled him until the base and waited. A wet tongue trailed over his back, just before Hikaru pulled back and trusted once, pushing his cock deep inside of him.

Kaoru let out a loud moan when Hikaru hit his prostate. He quickly realised that they were still underneath a table and that he had to keep as quiet as possible.

Hikaru chuckled, noticing that his younger twin had to do his best not to make too much sound. He bend to Kaoru's ear and moaned softly into it. "Try to keep it quiet, Kaoru." He said lovingly and seductive.

"I know." Kaoru breathed back and held one of his hands before his mouth when the elder twin thrust back into him another time. "You're just making it hard for me, Hikaru."

Hikaru grinned. "I just love to hear your voice, Kaoru." He continued thrusting into his twin on a faster rhythm, hitting his younger twin's prostate with every thrust. The hand that was still around Kaoru's hard erection, started pumping at the same rhythm as his thrusts.

"Hikaru." Kaoru moaned, trying to control the volume.

Hikaru panted and moaned Kaoru's name in Kaoru's ear. "Hmm." He softly hummed. "Feels good." He whispered.

Kaoru trembled when he heard Hikaru's exciting voice. He buried his face in his arms and his hips started to buck together with Hikaru's thrust.

Hikaru's free hand was all over Kaoru's body, caressing his skin and pinching his nipples. He hoped to provoke moans from his younger twin, even when they could get caught because of them.

Kaoru felt how the pleasure slowly build in his abdomen. He pressed both his hands over his mouth in an attempt to muffle his voice. Glad that the music in the ballroom was loud enough to cover the sounds he made, Kaoru closed his eyes and enjoyed Hikaru's passionate teasing.

Hikaru suddenly whispered teasingly in Kaoru's ear. "How does it feel?"

Kaoru smiled with his eyes closed. "Perfect." He moaned softly. His breath trembled slightly when Hikaru thrust against his prostate.

"Good." Hikaru said. "Because I don't think I can hold it for long." He said. His thrusts became deeper and harder, but not faster, as he tried not to come too soon.

"It's ok." Kaoru growled low. "I'm close too."

Suddenly Kaoru's heartbeat skipped a few beats. The delicious and luscious feeling in his abdomen spread quickly through his veins while the pressure in his erection was released as he spilled his seed all over Hikaru's hand and the floor. His breath hitched and he tried to hold back his moan as good as he could.

When Hikaru felt the warm cum on his hands, he thrust one more time into his twin and shot his own load deep inside of Kaoru. He groaned low and pressed a kiss against Kaoru's clothed back.

Both collapsed while panting, Hikaru on top of Kaoru.

Hikaru slowly rolled off Kaoru and kissed his cheek. "That was really good." He mumbled satisfied.

Kaoru grinned. "That it was indeed." He said. He pressed a sweet kiss on Hikaru's lips before he talked again. "Maybe we should fix ourselves and get back on the dance floor."

Hikaru smiled. "I don't really think I'm in the mood to dance with girls anymore."

Kaoru grinned. "Nobody said you'd have to dance with a girl. Dance with me if you'd like."

Hikaru chuckled. "That would be a real pleasure."

They both forced themselves to put their clothes back on and crawled from under the table. When they stood up, nobody seemed to notice that they appeared out of nowhere and that was a relief to Kaoru. All were to busy with chatting or dancing.

Hikaru then grabbed his twin's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. "Let's dance." He said and Kaoru grinned. He placed one arm on his brother's shoulder and the other was held by Hikaru.

Girls seemed to make way for the two as they came dancing across the dance floor. All overjoyed by the fan service of the twins.

The twins ignored the staring crowd as they danced close to each other across the dance floor. Both enjoying the afterglow of their little adventure, hoping that nobody would notice their damped skin and flushed cheeks.


End file.
